Under The Glee
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Wrote this forever ago and finally decided to post it. Glee meets a Disney classic. Based on the Broadway musical of The Little Mermaid more than the movie. Blaine, Kurt, Burt, Will, Rachel, Finn, Beiste, Sue, Becky, and many more characters involved!
1. Mysterious fathoms below

The men of the ship sang out as they sailed across the sea, Blaine leaning over the side as far as he could without falling, taking in everything he could.

"Isn't this perfection, Beiste? Out on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water!"

Shannon leaned over the side of the boat in the same fashion as Blaine, only difference was she looked green, and ill. "Oh yes, it's simply delightful." she stated sarcastically before getting sick over the side of the ship.

Blaine groaned and leaned away from her, bumping into Wes as he pulled at a rope.

"The weather is absolutely amazing, King Burt must be in a friendly mood!" Wes said with a smile.

"King who?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"King Burt! Don't tell me you've never heard the stories of him, Blaine." Jeff stated.

"No, what stories?" Blaine asked excitedly, waiting to hear.

"He's ruler of the merpeople!" Nick stated.

"He rules the whole sea!" David added.

"Wow!" Blaine said, the look on his face resembling a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, Blaine, pay no attention to them, it's nothing but a superstition." Beiste said.

"Is not!" Jeff shouted.

"Yeah! It's the truth!" Nick said.

"The King of the ocean can get angry though." Thad pointed out.

"Yeah, and when he does, you better beware." Logan said, playfully shoving Blaine.

"When he gets mad, the waves will go crazy!" Wes stated, all the boys racing over to Blaine and grabbing him.

"You'll get sucked under before you can blink." They said, pulling him down as if they were waves, climbing on him and laughing.

"Enough of this, get back to work!" Shannon said. The boys rushing off to other parts of the ship.

"My Lord, please, you've got to get back to court, to honor your fathers dying wish and take the crown." She said, Blaine sighed.

"But that's not the life for me, Beiste... I'm happiest when I'm here, at sea. If I got married, I would have to give this up..."

"I quite agree, no girl would want to get dirty and have a hair full of sea salt." Shannon said, running a hand through her own hair.

"Well, actually..." he started.

* * *

><p>Under water, all the merpeople had gathered for the concert. Burt had a smile on his face as he made his way to his seat, a small red crab next to him.<p>

"I must say, Schuester, I am really looking forward to this performance."

"Oh, this will be the best concert yet! Your daughters will be spectacular, as always, and now that your youngest child is old enough to perform..."

"Yes, my only son does have the most brilliant voice, doesn't he?"

"Amazing!"

"His voice is such a gift, his mother blessed him with that, you know."

"I must say, sir... your son really reminds me of her."

"Yes, his caring nature, his unbelievable talent..."

"Yes, very talented... if only he'd show up for rehearsals once and a while..." Schuester said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

As the show started, each of Burt's daughters entered from their own giant shell. Singing together in perfect harmony.

"Oh, we are the daughters of Burt, great father who loves us and named us well." Each swam forward as they sang their name.

"Mercedes."

"Tina."

"Brittany."

"Santana."

"Quinn."

"Lauren."

"And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our only little brother, we're presenting him to you, to sing a song Schuester wrote, his first performance for King Burt, it's our brother, Kurt." The girls gestured towards the last closed shell as it opened... shocked when it was empty, the audience gasping and whispering.

"Uh... it's our brother, Kurt." They repeated, but again, no one entered the stage.

"Oh no..." Schuester stated. "Where is he?" he said, glancing at Burt, who looked furious.

"Kurt! Where are you?" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"Actually... actually, what?" Beiste asked, looking at Blaine curiously.<p>

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but he heard the most beautiful voice in the world, causing him to freeze and forget what he was even about to say. "What is that? Do you hear something?"

The rest of the crew looked around, a few giving him odd looks.

"Hear what, Prince Blaine?" Wes asked.

"That voice! Don't you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything." Jeff stated.

"Maybe you're imagining things, been at sea too long." David suggested.

"Maybe it's a mermaid." Nick teased. "A siren."

"What's that?"

"A mermaid who's voice is so beautiful you become hypnotized. Men have crashed their ships into rocks, killed themselves and their entire crew chasing after the voice." Nick explained.

"I can see why, it was the most amazing sound I've ever heard."

Again, the voice rang out and Blaine turned his head.

"There it is again!"

"We better head back to the shore..." Thad said.

"Indeed, we should." Beiste said with a relieved sigh.

"Not while I'm captain! Now follow that voice! To the ends of the Earth if we have to!" He shouted.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Wes said.

Blaine would find that voice. He'd find it if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I actually wrote this forever ago. Like... a while after Blaine first appeared on Glee, I don't remember exactly when but some time around then, because I had just gotten the cast recording for the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid (yes, I'm a Broadway nerd.) and between that album, and how much Blaine looks like Prince Eric, I got this idea. But I never posted it because I figured nobody would want to read it, but I found it on my computer and decided I was gonna post it and update it constantly and get this story done, especially now that Kurt and Blaine are together on the show and their relationship is very similar to Ariel and Eric's (Blaine realized his feelings for Kurt when he heard him SING Blackbird, I mean, come on. xD)<p>

My goal is to someday combine Klaine with every classic Disney story out there (yes, I'm a Disney nerd too.) and I figured since I'd already written this, why not start with the Little Mermaid? If you're curious as to why I made any specific character on Glee any specific character from the Little Mermaid, just ask and I'll explain my logic. xD Hopefully you enjoy! :D


	2. Human stuff

Kurt floated on his back, singing to himself. It was so nice up here in the world above. The sky was so blue, the sun was so bright... he finally felt like he belonged.

"Kurt! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The fish said as he swam over to the merman.

"Oh, Sam! Isn't this the most beautiful place you've ever seen? Don't you just love the warmth from the sun! Imagine being over there on the sand! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I don't know, Kurt... I'm not even sure we should be up here, you know... on the surface."

"Don't be such a guppy, Sam."

"I'm not a guppy! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Not even fishermen?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way!"

"Or hooks?"

"Nope!"

"Or sharks?"

Sam looked around, panicked. "Where?" He shouted, Kurt laughed.

"Oh Sam, you really are a guppy." He said between giggles. "I almost forgot to show you! Just look what I found! It was in a sunken ship!" He said, holding up the fork.

"Wow! That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"I don't know... but I bet Finn will! Come on, I'll even race you there!" Kurt said, swimming as fast as he could to the rock where he knew Finn would be.

"Finn!" He shouted to the seagull who was looking through the wrong end of a telescope.

"Hey! It's my favorite merman! Kurt! What are you doing so far away? Swim over here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, surprised when he pulled the telescope away and found that Kurt was right in his face. "Woah... you sure swim fast."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look what I found!"

"Let me guess, more human stuff, right?"

"You guessed right!"

"Can you tell us what it is?"

"Wow... this is special."

"What is it?"

"A dinglehopper!"

"A dinglehopper?"

"Yeah! You see, humans use these babies to style their hair. You just twirl it like this, and you got a hair dud fit for any human occasion."

"Hair dud, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Wow. Hey, what's that over there?" He asked, pointing to a pipe sitting on the rock next to Finn.

"That? Oh, that's a snarfblat."

"Wow, what's a snarfblat do?" He asked curiously.

"Well, back when the world was prehystorical humans did nothing but sit around and stare at each other all day, it got very boring, then they invented snarfblats, just by chance! You see you blow it, and it makes people dance all around."

"Dance?" Kurt asked, slightly confused as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, give it a blow, and listen to the beautiful music!"

"Music? Oh no!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"The concert! I completely forgot about the concert!"

"That was today?" Sam asked.

"My dad is going to kill me!"

"We better get going!"

"You're right. Bye, Finn! Thanks for explaining all this human stuff to us!"

"Anytime, kiddo! See you later!" Finn said, waving at Kurt as he swam off.

* * *

><p>Sue sat in her cave, using one of her many tentacles to mess with potions until she noticed the sad look on her eel Becky's face.<p>

"Feeling glum?"

"Yes, ever since your brother Burt took over as ruler of the sea and banished us, I've been quite depressed."

"How do you think I feel? My own flesh and blood tossed me out on my suction cups to the farthest depths of the ocean, and for what? So I used a bit of black magic... big deal. But revenge is a dish best served cold." She sighed. "You know, when our father was floating on his death bed, this was not what he had in mind for me."

"Well, he did give you half the sea."

"Yes, and then my brother took it away and banished me to this dump."

"At least you got to keep the magical shell your father left in his will."

"But he left my brother the real power, the triton. If only I had the triton and the shell in my control, then I'd be unstoppable. If I could only find out what his weakness was, then I could dethrone him."

"He must have some weakness... everyone does."

"Everyone but me of course..."

"Maybe his daughters."

"Or his son... he is daddy's favorite... why didn't I think of it before? It's so deliciously evil."

"You mean, we'll use him to lure Burt?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Becky... that's exactly what I mean." Sue said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>So I now have the entire story typed up, I just have to separate it into chapters. Hopefully you're enjoying what I've posted so far! :D<p> 


	3. Part of that world

"I'm sorry! I swear, I just forgot!" Kurt said.

"Yeah right." Santana spat back.

"It won't happen again! I promise, I'll never do it again!"

"We've heard that before, little brother." Mercedes said as she turned her back on him.

"Dad must be furious."

"I'll say." Lauren mumbled.

"He's extremely mad." Brittany added.

"I've never seen him so angry." Tina pointed out.

"You sure did put his tail in a twist." Quinn said before the six swam off just as Burt arrived.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I just forgot."

"As a result of your care-"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Schuester interrupted.

"Schuester, that's quite enough... now, because of your careless behavior you ruined-"

"Ruined! That's the understatement of the century! You completely destroyed the entire concert!"

"Schuester!"

"This concert was going to be the biggest moment of my career and now I'm being laughed at by every fish and sea creature in the entire ocean!"

"Schuester! Silence, I can take care of this myself..."

"There's nothing to take care of dad, I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again..." Kurt said.

"It wasn't even Kurt's fault, we would've been back sooner but that know it all seagull started going off on one of his rambles with his, this is this, and that is that and..."

"Seagull?" Sam covered his mouth with one of his fins and Kurt shot him a death glare. "You went up to the surface again? Don't you realize how dangerous that is? There are nets, fishing hooks, harpoons! You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't."

"This time, but what about next time? Or the time after that?"

"Dad, nothing happened, and nothing is going to happen, I promise you that."

"You're darn right nothing's going to happen, because you're never going up there again."

"But dad!"

"No buts! As long as you live in my ocean, you'll live by my rules."

"That's so unfair, you're not even giving me a chance to explain!"

"Explain what? Why you're risking your life? And for what?"

"You don't understand!"

"I don't have to understand, I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!"

"Ugh!" Kurt shouted before swimming off, Sam following after him.

Burt sighed. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

"What can you do? He's a teenager! You give them an inch and they swim all over you." Schuester said.

"I was too hard on him, wasn't I?"

"No! You haven't been tough enough if you ask me... maybe you should find a babysitter who can watch his every move, then you'll never have to worry about him again as long as you live."

"That's a great idea, and you're just the crab to do it!"

"Yeah, I... wait, me?"

"Yes."

"But when I said that I didn't mean me..."

"I know you won't let me down Schuester." He said as he swam off. Schuester sighed.

"What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his large collection of human stuff, smiling to himself. Being here surrounded by all this stuff felt so good, so right.<p>

"Your dad would kill you if he saw this place, you know."

"I know, Sam. I just wish there was some way that I could make my dad understand how I feel, I mean... I just don't see how a world that can make such wonderful things could be so bad."

"What is all this? Are you out of your mind?"

Kurt jumped up and his eyes got huge. "Oh, you're not going to tell my dad are you? Please Schuester, don't tell on me."

"You're out of your mind!"

"You can't tell my dad! You just can't!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Because he wouldn't understand! You saw how he reacted when he found out I visited the surface. Imagine what he'd do if he ever saw this place."

"Well, whatever he'd do, you deserve it! You've got to get your head out of the clouds and back under water where it belongs. Focus more on your music, you can't get into trouble if you're singing all the time."

Kurt tuned him out and looked up just in time to spot a large shadow coming from something that was hovering over them. "A ship." He whispered, a smile on his face as he motioned at Sam, telling him silently to follow him before swimming up after it.

"Kurt? Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Schuester shouted. "Oh man, not even five minutes and I'm already about to get myself fired..."


	4. Storm at sea

"Please, Blaine... we've been searching all day and we still haven't found that voice, can we please go home?" Beiste asked.

"I don't want to go home."

"You're going to have to go home sooner or later, you're going to be King eventually."

"But what if I don't want to be King? What if that's not what I want to do with my life? What then?"

"Oh, Blaine... I promised your father that I would have you married by your next birthday, and you certainly aren't going to find the love of your life out here at sea."

"You never know, the love of my life might be right under my nose as we speak!"

"Not more of that mermaid talk, they're not real..."

"I wish they were. I want someone who's as alive as the sea and adventurous as I am. But where am I going to find someone like that? Maybe I'll never find them... maybe I'll be alone forever."

"Don't say that, the right person is out there for you somewhere." Wes said.

"He's right, you just haven't found them yet." Nick added.

"But you will!" Jeff said quickly.

"Thanks guys, sometimes I think it's too much to hope for, that I'll never find the right person for me..."

"That's not true, Blaine... you'll find them." David stated.

* * *

><p>"Woah! Two visits in one day? I can't believe you found more human stuff!" Finn squawked loudly.<p>

"Finn! Shhh! Be quiet or they'll hear you!"

"Who will hear me?"

"Them! The men on the ship!"

"Oh wow, I didn't even see that there."

"I've never seen a human this close before."

"Me either."

"What? What do you mean? I thought you were an expert!"

"I'm an expert on their stuff, not on them!"

"I'm starting to question your knowledge." Sam said as he finally caught up to Kurt.

"I know what I'm talking about! I never got this close before because personally I find the humans to be hideous, I mean, look at that one! That curly black hair, that smile, those triangle eyebrows... yuck!"

"I think he's beautiful... the most handsome thing I've ever seen..." Kurt said with a dreamy sigh. "Now be quiet, I think he's going to speak again!"

"Well, I know one thing for sure... when I see that person, it'll hit me like lightning!" He said just as lightning stuck.

"Everyone! Below deck! Quickly!"

"The winds really picking up all of the sudden!" Finn said before being blown off.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted, attempting to grab at him but he blew away too quickly.

The waves were knocking Kurt all around, he tried to keep an eye on Sam to make sure he didn't lose him too.

"What's going to happen to all those humans on the boat?"

"I don't know! I don't think they're safe, we've got to do something!"

"But, Kurt... what can we possibly do?" Sam asked when they suddenly heard a shout.

"Blaine! Quick! Take the wheel!"

"What's a wheel?"

"I don't know, maybe it'll help them!"

Thunder rang in their ears and Kurt looked up to see Blaine running away from the wheel and to a rope, grabbing it and pulling hard, but the wind blew him over the side of the ship, and when he could no longer hold onto the rope, he fell into the water.

"Man over board!" A voice shouted.

"No!"

"Prince Blaine!"

Kurt instantly started to dive under the water.

"Kurt! Where are you going?"

"I have to save him, Sam!" He shouted back. He looked around, frantically trying to find the man. When he finally spotted a figure, he grabbed his arm and tugged him in the other direction, trying to get him up to the surface before it was too late.

He pulled him onto the sand, taking in a few sharp breaths as Finn flew over.

"He's not awake."

"Oh no, what if he died?"

"There's only one way to find out..." Finn said as he pressed his ear to Blaine's foot. "I can't make out a heart beat, I'm sorry kiddo, but you must've been too late."

Kurt could feel tears burning his eyes, resting a hand on Blaine's chest. How could he have been too late? He'd tried so hard... but that's when he felt it. Blaine's chest moving up and down slowly. "No! Wait a second... he's breathing, Finn! He's breathing! He's alive!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Wow... he's so handsome."

"Kurt, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"Do you have a thing for mermen, more than mermaids?"

"Well, I must admit that I've always been attracted to males more than females, but I always thought I'd fall in love with a merman..."

"But you fell in love with a human instead."

"How could I not? He's so wonderful." He said. "We have to get him to wake up, I want to see it happen, I want to be sure he's okay."

"How are you going to wake him up?"

Kurt thought a moment before smiling. He softly started to sing a song, hoping the sound would be enough to wake Blaine up in a gentle way. He took Blaine's hand in his own, waiting for signs of movement, anything really. He was about to give up when...

"He's getting up! You better get out of here before you're spotted! Quick, back in the water!"


	5. He's in love

Blaine tried his best to swim up. It was all he could focus on, swim up. But he needed air, and he couldn't figure out which way was up, which way was down, or even where he was. Things started to get fuzzy, and before he even knew what was happening, everything went dark.

The next thing he knew, he heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It was the voice! It was there with him, if he just woke up, he'd see who the mystery person was!

"Back! Get away from the Prince you horrid little bird!"

Beiste! She was here? She must've found him.

The bird squawked as if offended before flying off, Blaine opened his eyes, but the voice wasn't there... just Beiste.

"Oh thank the stars! You're alive! We were all so worried! We thought you died."

"I did! Almost, but I was saved!"

"Saved? By who?"

"I don't know, but they swam and dragged me here, and they sang, they sang the most beautiful song in the most beautiful voice."

"Blaine, you must've just imagined it, nobody could've done that. Between almost drowning and all those tall tales about mermaids, I'm sure you were just hearing things."

"No, I wasn't! It was too real for me to just imagine."

"Perhaps it was a memory. Maybe you remembered a time when your mother was singing you to slee-."

"No, it wasn't that kind of voice... it was... I don't know how to describe it, but it was perfection, you've got to believe me, you've just got to!"

"Of course I believe you, Blaine. Now let's get back to the castle and get you cleaned up, you're a mess."

"But I have to find that voice, I have to thank them for saving my life."

"Well, there's no use searching the sea, you'll never find anything that way."

"Blaine! There you are!" Jeff said as the men raced up to him, each hugging him.

"We're so glad we found you!" Thad stated.

"How on Earth did you survive?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were a goner!" Nick said.

"Someone saved me, someone with the most amazing voice."

"Here he goes again with the voice." Wes sighed.

"No, it was real!"

"He wants to find the person with the voice and thank them." Beiste explained.

"More like marry them." David teased.

"But how do you expect to find that voice?" Nick asked curiously.

"I know!" Jeff shouted.

"What?"

"It's the perfect plan... we invite every-"

"No! I'm tired of being paired up with strangers in hopes of falling in love."

"Let me finish, we invite them for a singing contest! They all sing for you-"

"And I'll recognize the voice of the person who saved me! Jeff, you're brilliant!"

"Thank you."

"Now let's tell the whole kingdom! Prince Blaine needs to find that voice!" Nick stated, the boys running off.

"This might actually work." Beiste whispered under her breath.

"It will work... it has to work..." Blaine said quietly as he looked back at the sea.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt! I'm thinking of working some new shells! What do you think?" Mercedes asked, tilting her head before waving her hand in front of her brother's face.<p>

"Huh?"

"Shopping trip, new shells, you in?"

"Uh, yeah... yeah... sure."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh."

"Then what did I just say?" She rolled her eyes when Kurt didn't answer. "Hello?"

"Um... something about... sea horses?"

"Ugh, never mind." She groaned before swimming off, almost bumping into Santana and Brittany on her way out.

"I'm talking about Kurt... that's who!" Santana stated.

"We're talking about Kurt?" Quinn asked as she swam up to them.

"Yeah!"

"What about him?" Brittany asked, confused.

"He sure is acting fishy lately." Santana mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"I'll say, normally I mention the word shopping and he's racing out the door to the nearest under water store, this time he was day dreaming so much he didn't even care about helping me with my new look!"

"You can't be serious, Mercedes... Kurt passed up a shopping trip?" Tina asked as she swam up to them.

"And the opportunity to help me with a make over!"

"But Kurt loves giving make overs!" Quinn pointed out.

"I know! What has gotten into that boy?"

"Maybe he's sick." Tina suggested.

"Are you all that blind?" Lauren asked. "Clearly the boy is in love."

"You mean... Kurt found himself a girlfriend?" Brittany asked.

"Our baby brother is in love, how cute!" Tina squealed.

"I wish we knew who it was!" Mercedes said, smirking as Sam swam by.

"Hey! Sammy, have you noticed anything weird about... you know who?"

"You mean Kurt? I'll say! He hasn't said a word to me in almost a week! He just floats around day dreaming with a weird grin on his face."

"So it's true!" Santana said with a smirk.

"What's true?" Sam questioned, confused.

"Kurt's in love!" Mercedes shouted excitedly, getting Burt's attention.

"Oh! Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"Come on, girls... if out little brother is in love, we've got a lot of work to do. This boys never dated before, we need to give him some advice! Let's find him!" Quinn said excitedly, swimming off, the girls all following after her.

Sam was about to go too, until he heard Burt's voice. "Sam, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Me?" Sam squeaked out, shocked. "You? The king of the sea want to talk... to me?"

"Well, you are my son's best friend, you know him better than anyone. So maybe you can tell me who the lucky mermaid is."

"Oh, I'm really sorry, but I can't. I would if I could but... I don't even know who it is. I didn't even know it was love until a few minutes ago."

"Hm, I know, I'll go ask Schuester! He's been keeping an eye on my son, he's bound to know!" He said, smiling when he spotted the crab. "Schuester! Do you know who-"

"I'm sorry sir! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me, he just went to the boy and the next thing I knew he was swooning!"

"Boy? You mean my son..." Burt couldn't say he was too surprised. He supposed he should've always known Kurt would've ended up with a merman... he opened his mouth to say he wasn't mad, that Schuester could stop freaking out and that he didn't mind if his son loved a boy, but Schuester continued to speak.

"There was nothing I could do to stop him from going up to that ship, I'm so sorry, sir! I never expected him to fall in love with that human!"

"Human? My son fell in love with a human?"

Upon realizing that Burt had no knowledge of any of this moments ago, Schuester swallowed nervously. "Humans? Who said anything about humans?" He tried, but it only made Burt more angry.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted before swimming off to find him.

"Oh no..." Schuester mumbled, racing after Burt as fast as he could. He'd really done it this time...


	6. The world above

Kurt was cuddling up to his dinglehopper, giggling like a fool.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he swam up.

"He held this, you know!"

"Huh?"

"Blaine! He held this dinglehopper, I just know it!"

"How do you know it?"

"I just do, I can feel it. He held this once, I'm sure of it."

"You have no proof."

"I don't need proof to know that he held this once in his beautiful strong human hands! And now I'm holding it."

"So that's who you're in love with."

"What?"

"Prince Blaine, that human you saved, you're in love with him."

"So what if I am?"

"How do you expect to be with a human?"

"I don't know, but we'll find a way, even if he is a human."

"Kurt!" Kurt quickly hid the dinglehopper behind his back as soon as he heard his father's voice.

"Did you save a human?"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Don't lie to me, Kurt... did you save a human from drowning?"

"I had to! I didn't have a choice!"

"You didn't have a choice?"

"No! I didn't! If I hadn't saved him he would've died!"

"Good! If he were dead there would be one less human to fear!"

"He's not someone to be feared!"

"Did you forget that humans killed your mother?"

"He's not like those humans, he's different!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do! He makes me feel wonderful in a way that I've never felt before!"

"And so you waste your time in this... horrid place filled with his things?"

"Well, I'm not sure that all of these belonged to him, but..."

"Kurt, don't you realize how serious this is?"

"Mom would've let me have these things! Mom loved humans too!"

"And it got her killed! She's dead, Kurt, and I will not let the same thing happen to you!"

Kurt could feel his eyes burning with tears.

"I won't let history repeat itself, Kurt. This is the final straw." Burt said as he lifted his triton.

"No, dad, what are you doing?" he said before his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Dad, don't! Stop! Please!" he shouted, but it was too late, everything was falling to the ground around him, completely destroyed.

Schuester entered just as Burt swam off, swimming over to Kurt at the same time as Sam.

"Kurt?" Schuester whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

"No, I hate him! He destroyed all of my things, things I've spent years collecting... they're all gone, and it's all his fault, I hate him!"

"Kurt..."

"If he really loved me he wouldn't have destroyed my stuff, even if it was human stuff."

"Kurt, you know your father loves you..."

"Well, he sure has a funny way of showing it." He mumbled before glaring at Schuester. "And you! Some friend you turned out to be! You're nothing but a blabber mouth!"

"I'm sorry, I am, it was an accident, I didn't mean to."

"Well, whatever you meant to do... what's done is done, now I've got to fix it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'll go to his castle where he lives, Finn knows where that is, I'll sing, he'll hear me and he'll come to me, and we can finally be together."

"You're talking crazy talk! Do you even hear yourself?"

"I have to try, I have to do something!"

"Kurt, wait!" Schuester shouted as he swam off.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam... I really don't know."


	7. Poor unfortunate souls

Kurt was swimming as fast as he could, wanting to get to Finn as soon as possible, he had to find Blaine, he had to sing to him.

"Poor child, it must suck to love someone and not be able to be with them."

Kurt turned his head and looked at the eel, raising his eyebrows.

"If only there was something you could do."

"I thought my father banished you, Becky, you and my Aunt Sue." Kurt mumbled.

"You know, she may be banished but she can help you."

"I thought she was evil..."

"Oh no, she knows all about your problem and she wants to help."

"Really?" Kurt bit his lip. "Okay, fine... take me to her."

Becky smiled.

"Whatever you say, Kurt." She said, leading him inside. Kurt stayed close to the exit, a little afraid to go any further.

"Kurt, it's your Auntie Sue! Don't be afraid."

"You were banished... why?"

"Does it matter? Your father drove me away and now he's done the same to you... we've got a lot in common, you know. So tell me all about your problems."

"I'm in love with a human, but..."

"Oh that? The answer is simple, just become a human yourself."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"With my help, of course."

"You can do that? You _would_ do that? For me?"

"We're family, what is family for? Here's the thing... this spell that will turn you human, it only lasts for three days. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the prince to kiss you, if you do, you'll stay a human forever."

"And if I don't?"

"Nothing too bad, just, you know... your soul is mine forever and you're doomed to spend eternity in my cave of darkness."

"That sounds pretty bad."

"But if your prince loves you as much as you seem to think he does, then it won't be a problem, will it?"

"That's true."

"Of course, there is the matter of my fee."

"But I don't have anything-"

"I'm not asking for much, only... your voice."

"My voice? But if I don't have my voice how can I ever-"

"You'll have your looks, and don't underestimate the importance of body language!"

"If I get him to kiss me, my voice will come back?"

"Of course."

"But, if I do this, I'll never see my father or my sisters ever again... or Sam, Schuester..."

"But you'll have your man. So... we have a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal. But... where will my voice be while I'm on land?"

"Don't worry, it'll be safe. When my father, your grandfather, passed away, he left the triton to your father, and the shell to me... your voice will stay in there, safe and sound."

"The magical shell... the one my father says is the source of all your magic? My dad said you'd die without that shell."

"That's just a rumor, I assure you. It's just a vessel for your voice. Now sign the contract, the sooner you do, the sooner you get your man."

Kurt bit his lip and signed his name on the contract, looking back at Sue.

"Now sing your voice into the shell."

Kurt started singing, his throat glowing, the light moving up and up and up until it was out of his mouth and floating into the shell. Kurt closed his mouth when the light disappeared from his body, but he could still hear his voice singing loud and clear, it just wasn't coming from him. His eyes widened in shock and he put his hand to his mouth, not sure how to react to hearing his own voice and knowing it wasn't coming from him.

"Swim for your life, human child!" Sue shouted before laughing an evil laugh, just as Kurt realized it was getting hard to breathe. He started swimming as fast as he could to the surface.

He could feel his fin separating into two separate parts, two separate parts that he had no idea how to control. He gasped for air and almost thought he might not make it in time, when he finally felt his head above the water. He gasped and tried to make his way to shore, having trouble since he had no idea how to use his legs...

His legs... he had legs. Just thinking it made his heart skip a beat... he was human.


	8. Positoovity

"Kurt! Oh dear, it's true!" Schuester said as he crawled on land.

"Kurt, you have legs!" Sam shouted in shock.

"You're human! Oh, this is awful!"

Kurt looked at his feet and a huge grin spread across his face. He couldn't believe it, this was really happening, and he couldn't be happier.

"Kurt! Hey! Long time no see!" Finn squawked as he flew over, landing on Kurt's new knee. "You look different... you've been using the dinglehopper, haven't you? It's giving you that human look, told you it worked!" He said. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"That's not it? Hm... I know it's something, I just can't put my wing on it... don't tell me, I want to guess!" he said as he paced up and down Kurt's right leg.

"He's got legs! He traded his voice to the sea witch for legs!" Schuester finally shouted.

"Oh! Would you look at that! Wait, you traded that beautiful set of pipes?"

"What would his father say? I'll tell you what he'd say! He'd say he was going to kill himself a crab, that's what he'd say!"

"Now he only has three days to get Blaine to fall in love with him, and kiss him." Sam explained.

"Blaine, that prince from the boat?" Kurt nodded. "Well, if you're trying to snag yourself a prince, you certainly can't do it looking like that... humans like clothes, so we got to get you something to wear."

Finn tilted his head before smiling. "I got it! This thing washed up on the shore after that storm, wrap it around yourself and you got an outfit worthy of any human event." Finn stated, pointing to the old ripped up sail.

Kurt grabbed it and started wrapping it around himself, posing once it was securely around his body.

"Oh yeah, you got it, that's just what a prince would be looking for." Kurt's smile grew at Finn's words.

"We're in trouble..." Schuester mumbled to Sam.

"It's better than nothing, I guess." Sam replied.

"Next, you gotta learn how to be graceful, stand up!" Finn said.

Kurt attempted to stand, his legs shaking and he stumbled from left to right before finally falling down.

"What's this? You can't give up! You gotta think you can do this, you gotta have positoovity."

"That's not even a word, Finn." Schuester sighed.

"Sure it is, it's in the dictionary, right between popsuckle and prehysterical. Now giving up, that's not like you, Kurt... so keep trying." Kurt attempted to stand again, managing to balance enough that he didn't fall.

"There you go! You see what positricity can do?"

"I thought it was positoovity." Sam said.

"Poositivity?"

"Whatever!" Schuester shouted. "Let's just get Kurt ready and stop fooling around! This is what we get for listening to a bird brain."

"Bird brain? Who are you calling a bird brain?"

"This is a disaster..."

"Don't worry about it, now that Kurt's poositive, he can't think nogitive, and he'll do just great!"

"Goodness gracious..."

"I'm like ninety percent sure that none of these are real words." Sam mumbled.

"Oh my gosh, it's him! Quick, hide!" Schuester said, Sam hiding under water, and Schuester and Finn heading behind a rock.

Kurt stumbled back and fell, landing right at Blaine's feet.

"Oh, are you okay?" Blaine asked, helping Kurt stand back up. "You look familiar... do I know you from somewhere?"

Kurt nodded quickly, a huge grin on his face. Blaine remembered him...

"It's you! I've been looking for you everywhere! You have no idea! I can't believe I found you! What's your name?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, he bit his lip and scrunched his face up, unsure of what to do.

"Oh... do you not speak English? Perhaps I can find a translator, if I could just find out what language you speak..."

Kurt quickly shook his head, motioning at his throat.

"You... you don't speak at all, do you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Oh... then, I'm sorry, but I must've mistaken you for someone else."

Kurt quickly shook his head, trying to make every hand gesture he could possibly think of to make Blaine understand.

"Um, what are you doing? Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Blaine asked, Kurt shaking his head again before stumbling and falling right onto Blaine.

"I better get you back to my castle, it isn't that far. You'll have a nice warm bath, we'll get you into some new clothes, and you'll be as good as new!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back to the castle.

"Now that was positoovity at it's finest." Finn said.

"I better go after him, who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into without me there to keep an eye on him." Schuester said, following as quickly as he could.


	9. Beyond my wildest dreams

Emma smiled at Kurt as he played with the bubbles in the bathtub. "Imagine, washing up on the beach, you must've been in some ship wreck... I can't help but wonder what you're thinking about, you look a bit confused... but I suppose I would be too if I were you."

Kurt just smiled, she had no idea.

"Well, I'll get one of the other maids to bring you something clean to wear for when you're finished in the tub."

Kurt couldn't get over it. The bath, the bubbles, the strange things he was surrounded by, he couldn't help but wonder what they did, he hoped he'd have enough time to see everything. He was so excited to finally see all the things he never thought he'd get to see, this was beyond his wildest dreams, he would've screamed from all the excitement... if he hadn't traded his voice away.

Once he was dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't get over how good he looked! He'd never worn clothes before, or shoes for that matter! He liked this a lot. Clothes were amazing! He couldn't wait to try on more.

He didn't think he'd ever been so happy. That is, until Blaine entered his room. His heart was pounding so fast he could barely breathe as he looked at the curly haired man standing in front of him.

"Wow, you look amazing! Now I'm the one who's speechless, you look fantastic!" Kurt felt his face get hot at the compliment. "What do you say I show you around?" Kurt nodded.

"Well, here we have the dining room-" Blaine started, Kurt spotting a ton of dinglehoppers as he walked past. Finally, something human he recognized! Now he could show off, show Blaine how much he knew about these things.

He grabbed the dinglehopper and started brushing his hair, Blaine looking at Kurt and tilting his head in confusion.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked.

Kurt tilted his head back and held out the dinglehopper.

"Well... that's one new use for a fork, I suppose."

Fork? Kurt looked at Blaine, completely confused before watching as Blaine took the dingl- er... fork from him. He must've done something wrong... Finn had never called it a fork before.

That's when Kurt spotted Beiste with a snarfblat. Now this he knew all about! He couldn't sing to Blaine, so he'd play him beautiful music on the snarfblat, he'd understand, Kurt was sure he would!

He raced over and grabbed the snarfblat, smiling.

"Surprising, you don't seem like the type to be fond of tobacco to me." Beiste said before noticing Kurt's eyes just scanning the thing all over. "Oh! You're admiring the pipe, can't say I blame you, it's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Kurt was surprised when he blew it just like Finn told him to and he heard absolutely nothing. Instead, something he couldn't describe shot out and got all over Beiste's face. Kurt couldn't have been more confused... and why did Beiste call it a pipe?

But Blaine instantly burst into laughter, until he received a death glare from Beiste, then he silenced himself. Kurt couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Sorry, Beiste."

"It's quite alright, it was worth seeing you smile, he sure does seem to be good at that, doesn't he? Making you smile..."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I'll show you the ballroom."

* * *

><p>"So... if you don't mind my asking... what happened?" Blaine asked softly as they walked.<p>

Kurt looked up at him curiously.

"To your voice, what happened? Were you in an accident when you were a child? Or did some witch come and steal it in the night?" he teased, attempting to make Kurt laugh as he poked at him only to be surprised when Kurt pulled away and looked at the floor, his hand moving to his throat.

"Oh... I'm sorry, that was too much, I'm sorry."

Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a small smile. Blaine smiled back.

"Well, it's okay, your smile says more than words ever could." Kurt's face got hot again.

"You don't need words to talk to me, you can do so in different ways... like, dancing."

Kurt tilted his head a bit, and Blaine did a few dance steps.

"See? Try it, I bet you're a great dancer." He said.

Kurt attempted to copy what Blaine did, his face lighting up when he was successful.

"I knew you would be! I heard everything you wanted to tell me."

Kurt's smile grew.

"Now we can communicate whenever we want to, we'll dance together." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and spinning him once before laughing.

"Well, I really should head to bed... it's getting late..." Blaine said, turning to walk away but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Blaine turned around and Kurt did the dance move Blaine had just taught him. Blaine smiled.

"Goodnight to you too." he replied before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Sam, have you seen Kurt? He didn't sleep in his sea bed last night."<p>

"He didn't?" Sam asked, trying to sound surprised.

"No, and Schuester's gone too, neither one of them were at breakfast this morning. Do you know where they are?"

"Me? Why do you think I know where they are?"

"You're Kurt's best friend." Burt stated.

"And best friends don't break promises... that would be wrong, wouldn't it? To break a promise?"

"It all depends on what the promise is. If it's one that risks your friends life, then it's worth telling..."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where they are."

"Sam, if you do see them... if you see Kurt, tell him I miss him, and that I want him to come home... and I'm sorry."

"Yes, sir."


	10. Kiss the boy

"That was too close for comfort, they almost kissed last night... leaving them alone simply won't do... at this rate, they'll be kissing in no time... we're going to have to take matters into our own hands... we can't risk leaving them alone." Sue stated as she watched the two with the power of her magical shell.

"What do you suggest we do?" Becky asked.

"Go find them, and do whatever it takes to keep them from kissing."

"You got it, Sue." Becky said before swimming off in search of Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you were willing to do this." Blaine said with a smile as they sat in the boat.<p>

"It's just... Beiste sets me up with these girls all the time, and they'd never be willing to come out on a boat with me! Too afraid they'd get dirty or something. It's so much more fun spending time with you."

Schuester sighed as he spied on the two. "Only twenty four hours left and this is going no where."

"I can't believe he hasn't even given him a kiss on the cheek or something by now!" Finn said.

"We're going to have to speed things up a bit if we want any sparks to fly."

"You know, we've spent so much time together, and I still have no idea what your name is." Blaine said. "Could you write it down for me when we get back to the castle? Wait! I have a better idea! What if I try to guess, we'll make a game out of it!" Kurt smiled and Blaine rubbed his chin in thought.

"Alexander?" Kurt shook his head. "Andrew?" Kurt shook his head again. "Bartholomew?" Kurt rolled his eyes and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Okay, okay... no to that name." Blaine said laughing.

"Kurt! His name is Kurt!" Schuester whispered.

"Kurt?" Kurt began nodding his head like mad. "Kurt? Really? Wow, okay, that's a really nice name... alright, Kurt." Blaine said smiling.

He looked back at Kurt, thrilled to finally know his name. It was a wonderful feeling to finally learn the boys name. He just felt butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about it. Kurt. He loved the way it just rolled off his tongue. Before he even realized what he was doing he was suddenly leaning in.

Kurt was mentally freaking out. This was it. Blaine was going to kiss him, and he was going to get his voice back. He'd be able to tell Blaine everything, he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with him! He could feel Blaine's breath against his skin, they were so close when suddenly...

Splash.

* * *

><p>Blaine had no idea what happened. He grabbed onto the boat, looking around. "Kurt?" he questioned, finally spotting Kurt as he popped his head above the water.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine grabbed his hand, helping him back onto the boat.

"Looks like my work here is done..." Becky said, smiling before swimming off.

"Well, we better get back to the palace... we're having this contest tomorrow and Beiste will kill me if I don't get enough rest for the big event..." Kurt shook his head, not wanting to leave but Blaine kept speaking.

"That woman won't rest until I have a crown on my head, I'll tell you..." Kurt sighed.

He was so close...

* * *

><p>"This is a complete disaster! I should just march right back home to your father and..." Seeing the pleading look on Kurt's face as he sat on the bed in his pajamas, Schuester sighed. "Let you be miserable for the rest of your life... I can't do that to you..." Kurt smiled.<p>

"Oh, Kurt!" Schuester hid under the bed as Emma entered.

"Get to sleep, what are you doing up so late? Tomorrow's a big day for Blaine, and I know that you want to be there to support him." Kurt looked down sadly, and Emma blinked in surprise.

"Don't look so sad... the secret to happiness is to never give up on the dreams that seem to be the most impossible..." she said smiling before leaving.

Kurt was going to do it... he was going to make his impossible dream come true, first thing tomorrow.


	11. The contest

"I can't take this any longer, I need to know, I need to know where my son is!" Burt said.

"Okay... I'll tell you." Sam said, biting his lip nervously. "This eel came, Becky, and she led Kurt to the sea witch..."

"What did you say?"

"The sea witch, sir... he traded his voice to her for legs... and now he only has one day left to get the prince to kiss him or..."

"He traded his voice away? Oh Kurt... Kurt, what have you done?"

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed sadly. He had such mixed emotions about this contest. A few days ago, he was looking forward to it, but ever since he met Kurt, he suddenly didn't care about the voice anymore. He cared about Kurt... and if he found the voice today... he'd lose him... was it worth it?<p>

"Welcome everyone to our contest! We've found the most talented young ladies in all the land to sing for our dear Prince Blaine."

Blaine sat up in his seat. "Young ladies?"

"Of course, who else would be here?" Beiste asked confused.

The first girl stepped up, smiling. Blaine couldn't help but think she had a beautiful voice... but...

"What's your name?"

"Sunshine."

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, your voice is beautiful... but..."

"You're not the one, send in the next girl!" Beiste shouted.

The next girl came in, singing instantly.

"That's not the voice..." Blaine started again.

"But, I'm the best singer in the land, it has to be me he heard, who could possibly sing better than me?"

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, but it's not you. The prince has spoken."

"Please! Give me another chance, let me sing another song." She stated, grabbing Blaine's shirt and shaking him, only to be dragged off.

"Send in the next-"

"No! No more girls... because the voice I heard wasn't the voice of a girl, it was the voice of a boy!"

There were a few gasps, and a shocked expression on Beiste's face. No one seemed to know what to say, until...

"Are there any men here who would like to audition?" Wes asked.

"Thanks..." Blaine whispered, smiling at his friends.

"I'm sorry, I'm cool with the whole gay thing, but I'm not gay." A boy in the crowd with a mohawk said.

"Same here... in fact, I don't think anybody here is going to audition... I'm really sorry, your highness." Another in a wheelchair added.

"I'm with them on this... and unfortunately, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm not a great singer... maybe if you had a dance contest..." A different boy said.

"Dance?" Blaine whispered just as Kurt rushed in the room, a huge grin on his face. "Kurt?"

"Kurt, please... you know as well as I do, you have no voice at all." Emma said as she rushed after him.

"Wait, let him try..."

Kurt smiled and did the dance that Blaine had taught him his first day as a human. The crowd bursting into laughter as they watched him. Kurt felt his face go red, but not in the way it did when Blaine said something sweet to him... it was different. He was embarrassed... he felt like he was going to cry. He was waiting for Blaine to say the voice wasn't here, that Kurt had made a fool of himself...

He raced over to Emma and buried his face in her shoulder as tears started running down his face, able to feel her rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. Somehow, it didn't help.

"Blaine... I'm so sorry, I really thought you'd find him here." Jeff whispered.

"We all were hoping you'd find your true love today..." Beiste added.

"No... I did find true love, but not today... days ago, I just didn't realize it until now." Blaine said as he started walking to Kurt.

"But I don't understand... all you've been able to talk about lately is the voice, and he didn't make a sound..." Thad pointed out.

"Exactly, and yet I heard every single word he was trying to say."

Kurt looked up, his eyes widening a bit in shock... but not because of what Blaine said... because he could hear his own voice off in the distance, coming closer and closer.

"It can't be... another contestant?" Wes asked.

"That's it! That's the voice!" Blaine shouted, Kurt's heart dropped.

"But it's almost sunset, the contest is over... I thought you made your choice." Nick said.

"I did... find that boy, and tell him it's too late, tell him I've already found my true love." Blaine said as he made his way over to Kurt.

But it wasn't a boy who entered the room. It was some strange creature... half woman, half octopus.

"Too late indeed!" She shouted, everyone running out of the room screaming except Kurt and Blaine, Kurt because he was shocked to see Sue there, and Blaine because he refused to leave Kurt behind.

"Who are you?"

"Kurt knows who I am, don't you, Kurt?"

"Kurt, what's she talking about, who is she, what is she?" Blaine asked.

"I'm the owner of his voice... his three days are up, so he belongs to me now."

"His voice... you mean, it really was you? It really was you all along!" Blaine stated.

"Yes, he had to trade it to me for his legs."

"Your legs?" Blaine said, obviously confused.

"Yes... lover boy here is a merman, and now he's about to turn back into one." Sue said, grabbing Kurt and dragging him outside and towards the water.

"Wait, no! You can't take him away from me!" Blaine pleaded as he chased after them. No, this couldn't be happening to him... he'd finally found Kurt... he couldn't lose him now.


	12. Happily ever after

"Sue!" Kurt turned his head, surprised to hear his father's voice coming from the ocean. "Give my son back!"

"Brother! So good to see you again!"

"Give him back!"

"Sorry... he signed a contract, so there's nothing I can do. Well, unless... we did a bit of a trade... swap your sons soul for yours..."

"What?"

Kurt opened his mouth to scream, to beg his father not to do it, but it was no use, he still had no voice.

"Well? What would you rather be? A king, or a father to your only son?"

Before Burt could even respond, Kurt reached over, grabbing Sue's magical shell.

"Well, look who has my magic now..."

"Be careful, Kurt!" Burt shouted. Kurt lifted the shell above his head.

"Oh, so now you have all the power don't you? Break it... go ahead, doesn't affect me... it's not my voice in there."

"Kurt, don't listen to her, destroy the shell, it'll destroy her!"

"Why should you believe him? Maybe all it'll do is turn you back into a merman... that is what your father wants... do you really want to risk your legs, your only chance with Blaine?"

"She's lying, Kurt!"

"Who are you going to trust? The dead beat father who caused you to run away from home? Or the Aunt who gave you everything you've ever wanted in life?"

Kurt lowered the shell a bit and looked down, biting his lip in thought.

"Kurt, please..." Burt begged, Kurt slowly making his way towards Sue. "No!" Burt shouted.

But just as Sue was about to grab it, Kurt yanked it away and tossed it, watching as it shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

"No!" Kurt heard again, only this time it was Sue, and by the time Kurt turned to look at her, she was gone... she was dead.

"Kurt, you did it... you destroyed Sue..." Schuester whispered.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked as he pulled his son into a hug.

"Kurt! Are you hurt?" Blaine asked.

"So... you're the human who raced after my son... though it's quite clear to all of us that he doesn't need rescuing."

"I agree... he saved my life once..." Blaine said softly, smiling at Kurt. "Are you really his dad, the king of the sea? All the stories, all the tales of mermaids... they're all true?"

"Yes, they are."

"I can't believe this..." Beiste said.

"Does it upset you? Me falling in love with a man? And a merman, no less..."

"Oh, of course not... I'm just happy he's royalty."

Blaine smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Beiste." He looked back at Burt. "Sir, I love your son, do I have your blessing to make him my husband... if he'll take me?"

"It's his place to answer, not mine... if you want to marry him, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Kurt smiled and looked back at Blaine.

"Kurt, will you marry me?" Kurt could just feel tears in his eyes as he smiled and nodded his head. Blaine smiled too and quickly pulled Kurt closer to him, kissing him softly.

"Blaine..." Kurt said as they pulled a part, only realizing what had just happened when he saw Blaine's facial expression. "My voice! It's back!" He said, practically tackling Blaine in a hug, Blaine picking him up and spinning him around.

Kurt smiled before looking back at his dad. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused... I don't know how you could possibly forgive me for everything I've put you through."

"I'm not mad at you, son... I love you, and I'm happy to see you happy... this is where you belong, you've proven that to me, you can take care of yourself."

"I'm going to miss you dad."

"I'll miss you too, Kurt." Burt said as he hugged his son goodbye.

Kurt smiled at Finn, Schuester, and Sam, waving at them. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"We'll miss you too." Finn said.

"I just wish there was a way we could be with you a little longer..." Sam added.

"Maybe there is..." Burt said, picking up his triton. "For this one night, sea creatures and humans will celebrate as one for Kurt and Blaine's wedding!" He said, using his magical triton to make it so that they could all be together for this one night...

Kurt and Blaine were married, merfolk and humans alike all witnessed the wedding, Sam, Schuester, Finn... all there, everyone there to see the beginning to Kurt and Blaine's happily ever after.


End file.
